Field
The disclosed technology relates to the field of sensors, and more particularly a pixel having a built-in amplifier for a sensor.
Description of the Related Technology
CMOS image sensors include arrays of light sensitive pixels that convert incident light to voltages. Traditional sensors temporarily store the pixel outputs before amplifying them, as typically all rows of an array cannot be read simultaneously. However, there is little space for storage capacitors, which results in poor signal-to-noise performance as thermal noise is inversely proportional to capacitance. In-pixel amplification devices amplify voltages within each pixel, removing the need for storage capacitors that introduce noise. However, existing in-pixel amplification methods require multiple components, such as NMOS and PMOS devices, to effect a gain. PMOS devices reduce the quantum efficiency of the pixel. There is a need for in-pixel amplification with passive amplification within each pixel of an image sensor, as well as in-pixel amplification devices and methods requiring fewer components and having a higher quantum efficiency than existing devices and methods.